


Neverending

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A fic addressing the new mid-season 11 trailer.





	Neverending

“It doesn’t end,” she says, pulling her lips away from his. His arm around her waist feels like an extension of herself, a weight of comfort. He makes a small noise from the back of his throat. She looks at him. “It will never end. We can’t ever end because our lives, our work…” she hesitates and rests her head against his shoulder, looking at the image before them. “our love…have long since become bigger than us, Mulder.”

There is a silence around them. A golden, glimmering quiet that emanates from their bodies. This is what it’s like, she thinks, to know that every step you have taken in your life, every decision you have made, every corner you have taken was the right one. Even when the world was falling apart, and sometimes it was ripped and torn to pieces, even then, especially then, they have been by each other’s sides. Physically, emotionally…they have never really been apart.

“Are you saying we are soulmates, Scully?” He gives a vague chuckle. “Because that doesn’t sound like something you would say.”

She kisses him again. “Sometimes words are not enough. Language fails us. There isn’t a noun to describe what we are to each other.”

He nods and she sees the wet in his eyes. He blinks but the tears just shimmer. “Our ending is just our beginning, Scully? And we go round and round forever?”

She breathes out a yes as he bends down again. “That means we get to do this a lot more.”


End file.
